my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuro Kairi
'Katsuro Kairi ' (カつろ カいり Kairi Katsuro) is a 2nd year student in U.A. High's Class 2-A. The youth could be accurately summed up as one who holds on to his ambition to become a hero like a lioness holds fast to her prey. Ironically possessing a glacial disposition, it would be unwise for one to intentionally stand in the way of his goals. Appearance Towering over his fellows, Katsuro sports a well-built yet lean physique some would be jealous of. His hair possesses a rare orange hue many consider artificially induced. As his choice of clothing is impromptu when not at school or undergoing hero activities he tends to become hard to recognize in crowds. His costume for superhero enterprises consists of a white shikagi, a black kosode with a hakama, a matching set of white tabi, a set of waraji and a white obi. It also consists of white shoulder plates with red outlines which goes across his chest in an X fashion that holds a katana behind his back and another at his side. Personality Katsuro is one who does not partake in actions he considers unnecessary is very straight-forward when expressing his opinions. Despite this, if someone he respects or feels some form of gratitude to is involved, he may make an exception to this. He tends to display what many would consider to be anti-social personality traits though in reality he is a very introverted person with a strict energy-saving policy that goes from comedic to serious depending on the scenario. He applies the aforementioned attitude to most of his decisions excluding those he possesses a drive to take. As he is heavily sonophobic especially to applause and cheers, there is a chance it has an influence on his persona. It is for the aforementioned reasons that his persona bears traits of self-deprecation. History Way of Combat Quirk Glass Cannon: An emitter-type quirk possessed by Katsuro Kairi. It grants him the capability to enhance an object's durability by reducing his own in essence. The mechanics of his quirk revolve around utilizing kinetic energy and the lack thereof to influence objects and his body on a molecular level. By draining an object's kinetic energy from the particles within it in motion, the resistance against the forces of cohesion are reduced thereby resulting in the said item's bonds becoming stronger. On the inverse as his body takes in the energy, it's forces of cohesion are weakened thereby reducing his sturdiness. Energy absorbed is automatically released to amplify any his body's own kinetic energy though like a reflex he can inhibit the output of said energy temporarily. As an extra trade-off of sorts, the kinetic energy absorbed amplifies his movement. As such he can deal huge amounts of damage with the right equipment while unable to tank an offensive as powerful as it. If the quirk is used too much without stopping for a cool down period, the overload of energy would not only leave him with burns externally but turn him so brittle he can't support his own weight. Moves and Stats Equipment Stats Trivia Category:U.A. Students Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 2-A